


MIle High Club

by Twistie



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistie/pseuds/Twistie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are on their way to the worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIle High Club

Mile High Club

It’s going to be a long flight to Copenhagen. Beca didn’t like flying much, not that she had done a lot of flying but she knew her dislike for flying was nothing compared to Chloe’s.  
Beca takes Chloe’s hand “Are you ok Chlo?” she asks.

“I really hate flying.” Answers Chloe.

“I know, don’t worry, you can hold my hand whenever you need too. I am here.” Reassures Beca

Chloe just gives Beca a forced smile. Beca has never seen Chloe so scared, it was breaking her heart. They felt the engines rev of the plane and Chloe grabs Beca’s hand as they start off down the runway. Chloe had almost a vice like grip on Beca’s hand, but Beca wouldn’t pull it away because Chloe needed her.

Again Beca was amazed at Aubrey, Aubrey must have known of Chloe’s fear of flying but she had taken a pill to sleep, put on an eye mask and her head set. She was obviously more concerned with her own comfort than her best friends. Although she had offered Chloe a pill too, but Chloe had refused because she wanted to be alert incase she needed to be. 

Chloe grip on Beca’s hand becomes tighter as the plane rises from the ground, but Beca never lets go of Chloe’s hand, even if she thinks a couple of her fingers might be get broken.

They make it into the air with no problem and Chloe’s grip lessens a little. As the airline hostess passes Beca, she asks for a pillow and blanket. When she comes back with it, she hands the blanket and pillow to Chloe.

“You should try and get some sleep Chlo.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Try please?”

“Ok.”

Chloe takes the blanket and covers herself and Beca with it. She leaves the pillow on her lap and places her head on Beca’ shoulder. Beca puts her arm under the blanket and grabs Chloe’s hand so that she knew she was there for her. She leans against the top of Chloe’s head and the both eventually fall asleep.

A couple of hours later Chloe wakes at a little bit of turbulence that she feels. She tries not to wake Beca but Beca feels her stir and wakes up too.

“What’s up Chlo?”

“I’m scared.” Answer Chloe

Beca squeezes Chloe’s hand to reassure her but she feels Chloe shaking. Beca glances around the plane and see that most everybody else is still asleep. So she leans into Chloe and asks “Do you want me to sing to you?”

Chloe shakes her head looking into Beca’s eyes. Beca realizes just how scared Chloe must be because there has never been a time that Chloe hasn’t jumped at the chance to have Beca sing for her. It breaks her heart knowing that Chloe is that scared. Beca looks around the plane again, trying to convince herself that the thought that went through her head was a really good idea or not. 

Everyone is pretty much asleep and she can’t really think of a reason not to, well she could, but now the idea had planted its seed and she thought why not. She leans into Chloe, making sure her lips are against Chloe’s ear and whispers “What did you mean by experimenting?” and moves her hand that was holding Chloe’s to Chloe’s knee.

Chloe turns to look at Beca and Beca notices that Chloe’s eye look like they are about to pop out of her head. Can’t really blame her, Beca thinks to herself.

Beca lifts the arm rest that had been down between them, and places her hand back on Chloe’s knee. She was very thankful that she had asked for that blanket earlier in the flight or this would have been impossible. Beca was also thankful that Chloe had been was wearing the pretty blue dress that she was wearing the day she met Chloe.

Chloe still couldn’t form any words, she hadn’t even blinked. She wasn’t sure what Beca was doing or what she meant, but she thought she had some idea. She couldn’t take her eyes off Beca, was she really going to do this.

Beca still wasn’t sure of what she was doing but she knew that Chloe was no longer shaking. Beca started tapping out a tune on Chloe’s knee, it didn’t take long for Chloe to work out that Beca was tapping out Titanium on her knee. Chloe looked at the hand moving under the blanket and then back at Beca. Beca wasn’t looking at Chloe, she was also watching her hand, surprised that it was moving of its own accord.

Beca started to think, did she want to make the next move, she had thought about them being together a lot since the retreat. She knew she did want this to happen but this was not how she imagined it. She had imagined that Chloe would be the instigator and that it would be a lot more private than this but she had started this, and she was never one to back down after she started something.

Beca looks back up at Chloe and leans in and kisses her. Soft and quick and ends it before Chloe has a chance to react. It was almost that quick that she almost didn’t feel how soft Chloe’s lips were under her own.

She leans back to look at Chloe and sees that Chloe is just staring at her. Beca leans forward and puts her head forward so that her forehead is touching Chloe’s. “Are you ok Chlo?” She feels Chloe’s head move up and down.

She leans back in and gives Chloe another kiss, this time it last longer and gives a Chloe a chance to react and kiss her back. Beca keeps tapping Titanium on Chloe’s knee but starts to move her hand further up Chloe’s leg. Beca can’t deny the affect this is having on herself. She can feel the warmth that is building between her own legs as her hand reaches the bottom of Chloe’s dress.

She wonders if it is having the same affect on Chloe. She sure hoped so, but since Chloe hasn’t swatted her hand away, she was feeling more confident. Beca takes her eyes off Chloe and looks past her to make sure Aubrey is still asleep from the sleeping pill, which she is and then looks around the plane again to make sure that everyone nearby is still asleep which they are, so she returns her eyes to Chloe’s and starts to push her dress upwards.

Since she has more room for her body now that she had put the arm rest up, she turns her body so more of her was facing Chloe. She has moved Chloe’s dress so far up that she can now feel the edges of Chloe’s underwear. She can feel the heat that is radiating from between Chloe’s legs and knows that Chloe wants this as much as she has become to want it. Beca moves her finger to the centre of Chloe’s underwear and feels how damp it is. She starts working her finger over the damp cloth. Feeling how wet she had made Chloe was turning Beca on more than she could have imagined. Beca started rubbing harder to try and get some depth, but the restriction on Chloe’s underwear was making it difficult.

Chloe leans forward and kisses Beca hard to let her know this was ok. She is thankful for the blanket too because she throws one leg up over Beca’s knee. Beca moans. Chloe has given her more access and she doesn’t waste any time in finding the edge of Chloe’s underwear and pushes it to the side. She slips her finger into Chloe’s wetness, and kisses Chloe hard. She didn’t have time to register just how soft Chloe’s lips were or how they tasted, all she could think about was how wet Chloe was around her finger. She added another finger because she knew Chloe needed more, she pushed her fingers in hard while letting her thumb play with Chloe’s clit. Chloe moaned loudly and Beca tried to keep her quiet by kissing her again. 

That didn’t help and she didn’t want to make the other passengers know what they were doing so she looked and Chloe and glanced at the pillow still on Chloe’s lap. Chloe followed her eyes and knew that Beca meant. Chloe, lifted to pillow to her face and covered her mouth. She wasn’t about to cover her eyes, she wanted to watch Beca as she fucked her. 

Beca eyes never leave Chloe’s and Chloe’s never leave Beca. Chloe could feel the climax building and her hips started to buck of their own accord. Beca loved the feeling that she was having this affect on Chloe and even though it was a difficult angle she managed to add a third finger and push harder. As Chloe tightened around Beca’s finger she leans into Chloe and says “Come for me Chloe.”

And Chloe does. She shoved the pillow into her mouth to stop the scream that was leaving her mouth. Beca slowed her fingers to help Chloe ride out the orgasm. Once she saw that Chloe had lowered the pillow she pulled her fingers out. Chloe lean forward and kissed Beca again after regaining her ability to breath.  
“Oh my god Beca?” Chloe whispers

“Feeling better?” Beca asks with a hint of a smirk on her face.

“That’s an understatement.” Chloe laughs

Beca feels Chloe’s hand move to the zip in her jeans. 

“That’s not gonna work.” Beca says as she grabs Chloe’s hand.

“Why?”

“Jeans, not made for easy access.”

Chloe thinks for a bit “Not sitting down they aren’t.”

“Well I can’t exactly stand up and pull them down can I?”

“No, but we can move to somewhere else.”

“No Chloe, it’s ok.”

Chloe has always been a giver and she really wasn’t going to let Beca get out of this. She wanted to make Beca come undone just as she had done for her. So Chloe shoves her hand between Beca’s legs and start rubbing the seam of her jeans into her soft spot. Beca starts to squirm, she does want Chloe inside her and the rubbing is making her want it more. She grabs Chloe’s hand and stops her. 

“Fine, how are we going to do this?” asks Beca

Chloe claps her hands “I’ll head to the toilet on the right and in a couple of minutes you follow, knock on the door twice so I know it’s you.” Chloe jumps up and basically runs to the bathroom.

Beca sits there and thinks this is a really bad idea, they are going to get caught and never be allowed to fly again. But Chloe is waiting for her so she gets up. She looks around and sees people still asleep so she starts walking. She gets to the toilet door and knocks twice. The door swings open and Chloe grabs her by the collar of her shirt and pulls her in.  
For once Beca is grateful that she is so small because there wasn’t a lot of room. And there was a lot less as Chloe pushes her body into Beca’s and backs her into the door. Chloe hands start to roam Beca’s body as she kisses her. She shoves her knee between Beca's legs which makes Beca moan into the kiss. It felt great to be able to run her hands over Beca’s body but she wanted the grand prize, so she keeps kissing Beca but moves her lower body away from Beca so she can get access.

Her hand moves to the button on Beca’s jean and pops it open, and then she gets the zip and reefs it down. She removes her knee from between Beca’s legs and glides her hand into the front of Beca’s underwear. Chloe doesn’t want to be nice right now, all she wants to do is make Beca come. So she shoves two fingers straight in. Beca throws her head back and it bangs on the door. They still for a moment to see if they have been discovered, but when no one come Chloe starts moving her fingers inside and out.

Beca is so wet she easy covers Chloe’s fingers with her juices. Beca bucks her hips to met Chloe’s thrust. She no longer thinks about where they are, only what they are doing. And having Chloe’s fingers inside her, curling and thrusting was the best feeling Beca has ever had. She reaches up and tangles her hand into Chloe’s hair to pull her in for a deeper kiss. 

Chloe can feel Beca getting tighter and really wants to make Beca come hard, so she breaks away from the kiss and starts kissing Beca’s nipple through her shirt. She feels the nipple get harder and bites into it. And with that she feels Beca shudder and clench around her fingers. She slows her hand and only takes her fingers out when she feels Beca’s hand on her own.

Chloe wears a smirk that normally only Beca would have. She knew that even though Beca had started all this, she would still be able to get the upper hand. She puts the fingers that had been in Beca’s pants into her mouth and starts sucking off the juices. “Mmmm you taste good.”

It was Beca’s turn to have her eyes almost pop out of her head. Chloe laughs at Beca’s reaction, it was exactly what she wanted. She pulls Beca in for other kiss. This one is slow and passionate and full of meaning. 

“So how do we get out of here?” asks Beca

“We could just stay in here all flight, I could think of other things we could do.”

“Stop it, really how?

“Ok, I will go first, if it’s ok I will knock and you come out. If not we will work something out.”

Beca looks at Chloe with some doubt. But Chloe opens the door and walks straight out, head held high, not like she had just joined the Mile High Club. But straight away there is a knock and Beca opens the door to see Chloe already half way down the aisle.

When Beca gets back to her seat Chloe throws the blanket back over them and grabs Beca’s hand. She starts running her thumb over the back of Beca’s hand and Beca can feel that Chloe is drawing love hearts there. She smiles. Chloe leans over and kisses Beca on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Beca always the smart arse replies “Well you said you wanted to experiment?”

Chloe laughs “Yes I did, but this” she gestures towards the plane “never ever crossed my mind.”

“I like to keep you on your toes Beale.”

“I’d rather have you on your back.” Chloe simply answers back. She leans in and kisses Beca. “There is definitely that in your future.”

“So you’re a clairvoyant now are you?”

“Yep, I can see your future and there are many, many things that are going to happen to you. And I promise you, they will all be done by my hand. Or tongue.”

This causes Beca to moan again, just at the thought of what Chloe was going to do to her.

“Get some sleep Beale”

“Ok” Chloe places her hand on Beca’s leg and her head on her shoulder. 

Beca covers Chloe’s hand with her own and rest her own head on the top of Chloe’s. Chloe pulls away and kisses Beca’s cheek again and whispers into Beca’s ear. “Best flight ever.”  
Beca not to be outdone says “We still have to get home.”

Chloe’s smile could have woken the whole cabin with the brightness of it. But she snuggles into Beca and smiles to herself. Flying, not so bad.

 

The end


End file.
